


Birthday favours

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office Shenanigans, Sibling Incest, Vegard is a weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Vegard's birthday, but there is only one thing he wants from his brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday favours

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely plotless rubbish I started writing on the bus home. I'll come back and fix typos asap. For now... Enjoy?
> 
> Disclaimer: none of this is even remotely true

Bård had been waiting to get his brother alone all day, but it had proved nearly impossible. The birthday boy's time was monopolised with well wishers, gift giving and blowing out candles in front of an adoring crowd. Someone had actually attempted to stick 36 candles into the cake before Bård intervened, joking that it was unwise to put Vegard's hair in such close proximity to that much fire. So the team had settled for sparklers. When the group of core Concorde employees cornered an unsuspecting Vegard with his cake, the older Ylvisåker had blushed and covered his face with embarrassment. Bård found it hard to contain his feelings watching his brother relent, eyes shining and grinning ear to ear as he blew out the candles.

Bård saw his chance to speak to Vegard as the group finally dispersed to carry on with work. He didn't wait for a confirmatory answer before pulling his brother down the corridor to one of the few private meeting rooms. Vegard remained silent as he compliantly entered the room. He and proceeded to close one set of blinds whilst Bård closed the other set. It was only then that Bård turned to quietly appraise his brother.

"Looking good" he muttered, taking in the delicious sight before him. Vegard was wearing a faded navy t-shirt with a low scooped neck line. Bård had to swallow down lecherous thoughts as his gaze flickered over his brother's exposed collarbones. Teamed with the tight, black jeans with the faded patches on the knees... Well, he couldn't tell a lie.

Vegard could never accept a compliment with easy grace. Instead there was a flicker of embarrassment in the older brother's face; the same look Vegard had when everyone sang the birthday song to him. "Is that what you brought me in here for? To say I look good?"

"Yep", Bård grinned. He stepped closer to Vegard, noting how his brother unconsciously mirrored the movement. "You really do look good" he affirmed. "You don't look a day over 36"

"I AM 36!" Vegard replied indignantly. Bård brought his hands up to cup his brother's face, taking in the features he knew so well. Vegard certainly didn't look older. In fact he had never looked better. "I also wanted to give you your birthday present" the younger brother purred, pulling Vegard towards him until their bodies were pressed close together.

"Oh? But you've already given me a present. You bought me that.." Vegard's voice trailed off as Bård leaned in to kiss his brother's rough jaw, breathing in his scent. He wished they could both just leave and enjoy the day together properly, but for now it couldn't hurt to let Vegard know his intentions.

"I meant your other present. The one I give you every year" Bård replied seductively, nipping none-too-gently on Vegard's neck.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about, brother. You'll have to enlighten me". His breath hitched at the end as Bård reached around to grab his ass.

"You know" Bård growled, only to be met with a shaking of his brother's head. Of course Vegard knew. He just liked to hear Bård say it. "It's your birthday" Bård stated, slipping his hands down the back of Vegard's pants to a satisfied groan. "And as the birthday boy you can have whatever you want"

"Oh Jesus, Bård" Vegard breathed as the younger brother kneaded lightly on his ass. "Do you know what you're going to ask for? Remember this a once in a year offer" Bård emphasised. At first Vegard's expression was blank, but it was easy to see the exact moment the answer came to fore.

"I've got it!" Vegard smiled triumphantly, before leaning in to whisper his naughty wish into Bård's ear.

"Oh no, not that again" Bård complained, clearly unimpressed.

"Please? You said you'd do anything-"

"Yes exactly-anything!" Bård interjected, a litre exasperated. "We could do anything for your birthday. And you choose that?"

Vegard pouted. "Oh come on. I did a fucking lap dance on your birthday"

"For another guy! And you're neglecting to mention I was dancing too. I think that may be the world's thinnest argument, Vegard".

"But still! That was your idea and I went along with it. I didn't judge you or question it. I did it because it was your birthday and I wanted you to be happy"

"And I want to return the favour!" Bård countered. "I just think it's weird" he touched his lips to Vegard's jaw. "I don't understand why you like it so much".

"Come on..." Vegard soothed, pulling Bård into an embrace, whispering into his smooth skin. "I'll be very grateful" Bård knew he would relent. Relationships were about give and take. He could oblige his brother on his birthday.

"Okay okay... But I'll have you know, Vegard Ylvisåker that you're a SICK sick man"

"It's really not that weird..."

"Psychopath!" Bård giggled as Vegard pulled him into another embrace.

"can you... Give me a little teaser?" Vegard pleaded.

"Oh, don't tell me you actually have it with you" Bård sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, not the whole costume. It's in that cabinet over there" Vegard replied nonchalantly, pointing to the cupboard where they kept miscellaneous props.

"You're unbelievable", Bård muttered, opening the cupboard and quickly locating the item Vegard was referring to. He gave his brother an intense stare as he put the black and white cap on top of his head. Bård still didn't understand why Vegard liked it so much, but he still enjoyed the look of arousal in his brother's eyes as he slowly tied the black fastening straps. Vegard stepped forward to inspect closer, reaching up to adjust one of the garish yellow horns. He hummed in approval.

"You're the sexiest bull I've ever seen" Vegard growled, voice laden with lust as he pulled Bård close.

Bård winked. "Right back at you, bro"


End file.
